


New friends, Old Memories

by A_simple_lee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling, ticklish, ticklish!peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Peter lets slip that he’s ticklish. Steve and Bucky take the opportunity to mess around like old times, only Steve’s no longer the one on the receiving end.





	New friends, Old Memories

“Nope! Sorry, kid!” Bucky reaches behind him to shove Peter out the way as he reaches for the last slice of pizza in the HQ kitchen, hand colliding with the teen’s torso and keeping him at arm’s length whilst he downs the pizza in a couple mouthfuls.

“You okay, Pete?” Steve asks from his seat, watching the spectacle with a mix of bemusement and exasperation.

“Huh?”

“You’re, uh- he didn’t hurt you, did he?” This catches Bucky’s attention. He turns to see Peter Parker holding an arm across his midriff, as if he’s been punched. But his expression isn’t pained. Bucky frowns.

“Shit, what did I do?”

“Uh, don’t worry about it, Mr. Barnes, it’s fine-” Pete shifts awkwardly, clearly holding something back.

“You’re a terrible liar. What did I do?”

“I’m-I’m just really ticklish, okay? I kinda jumped when you touched me, is all.” Instant. Regret. The best friends in front of Peter exchange a look of pure mischief, and he has no time to react before Bucky’s moved to hug him from behind.

“Well-aha- maybe that was an exaggeration? I’m kinda ticklish but it’s noho bihig deal!” Peter’s voice kicks up an octave as Bucky’s fingers give his sides an experimental squeeze.

“You sure? Buck and I should probably test that theory.” Steve argues. Bucky’s arms shift to wrap around Peter’s chest, leaving his sides exposed. There are teasing hands swiping over his ribs now, and Peter’s resolve is swiftly deteriorating; it all but disappears when Steve wiggles his fingers in the air around his sides. He’s realising this is potentially one of the biggest mistakes he’s ever made.

“Wait-” Peter squeaks, just as Steve is about to poke his stomach. To his surprise, Captain America actually pauses, and looks at him expectantly.

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t.” He tries to put on his best puppy eyes, heels digging into the floor as a nervous smile takes over his features. Bucky is still prodding at his ribcage, getting dangerously close to his underarms as the fingers creep upwards in the search for weak spots. Biting his lip, knees buckling and a furious blush racing up his neck, Peter thinks he sees something akin to empathy flickers across Cap’s eyes. Until Steve glances at Bucky, and it’s gone.

“Hm, Bucky, I don’t think he’s that ticklish,” Steve starts with a grin, carefully aiming a swift flurry of pokes to Peter’s tummy. The dam breaks, and Peter crumples, hopeless laughter streaming out amongst a few last-ditch pleas.

“I don’t know Steve, look at him,” Bucky chuckles, hands worming their way under Parker’s arms and eliciting a shriek. His friend narrowly dodges a flailing limb, and laughs too.

“Pete? What’s with the constant giggling? I thought you weren’t very ticklish!”

“Yeah, it’s almost like he’s hiding something…” Bucky’s thumbs drill into Peter’s underarms, and he briefly wonders whether it’s possible for something to tickle more. The both of them are scarily good at this.

“Whaha-whahat?” Pete tries to curl up to protect himself from Steve, his t shirt doing little to dull the feeling of fingers spidering over his tummy.

“Maybe he was lying. Maybe he is really ticklish. Pete?”

“YES OKAHAY, FINE! I’m really tihicklish, okay?” He yells, and the tickling stops, Bucky moving away to leave Peter standing with his arms shielding his sides. “I’m…sorry I lied?”

Steve just laughs and ruffles his hair. “You’re not gonna hear the end of this.”

Bucky scoffs. “You’re only saying that because you still haven’t.” He nudges Cap in the side, earning a quiet laugh as the both of them move to clean up the empty pizza box. “But you’re right. He won’t.”

“Well- next time I won’t hold back. I’ll just break free.” Peter chimes in, blushing furiously as he gets himself a cup of water.

“Didn’t say there was gonna be a next time. Thank you for the invitation, though.”

Peter almost chokes on his water.


End file.
